The Mafia don of Meioh High
by MadHatta21
Summary: In which the new heir of the Vongola is forced to attend Meioh High School and the expected chaos ensues.
1. It's all Reborn's fault

The first thing I noticed about Meioh High was that uniform, that hideous, atrocious, lavender pink monstrosity.

"Hell no."

My flat out refusal seemed to stun my guardian, "b-but it's the best school in the country!"

I spun on my heel and began to make my way back home, my arms thrown behind my head in a bored fashion, "Don't care; not going."

"B-But R-reborn-san o-ordered-"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah Yeah Reborn said this Reborn said that, I don't care I'm not going. Besides I don't see him wearing that monstrous piece of fabric."

"B-But Tsuki-san!"

I leaned backward, bending over to stare at Feliciano, "Meh. What now?"

He silenced himself and I grinned, Straightening up and doing a victory stretch; _Oh yeah it's good to be the boss;_ only to be caught completely off guard when something slammed into the back of my head.

I knew what it was without looking.

"Neh! Reborn! What the hell?!"

I looked up at the tall hitman, somehow unsurprised at his sudden appearance in Japan, (after all, I was used to his surprise appearances now).

"Stupid Tsuki, I've already enrolled you."

I glared at the smirking hitman, rubbing the back of my head in irritation.

"Tch. Well I'm not going," I shoved my hands into my pockets and began to walk off, stopping only when I heard the tell-tale click of Reborn's gun.

I knew enough about Reborn to know he wouldn't hesitate to shoot me. I also knew enough about Reborn to know he knew that tactic rarely worked on me.

I didn't bother looking back, I could sense my surroundings well enough, "You gonna shoot that or what?"

I sensed the bullet the second it left the chamber (though I didn't hear a sound- likely because of Leon's resourcefulness) and I dodged it without really thinking about it.

The grin on my face was unmistakably masochistic as I wheeled around to face him with my own set of guns.

"My turn!"

This time the smack to the back of my head was much more painful, "VOOOOOOI YOU DUMB SHIT JUST GO TO SCHOOL LIKE HE SAID!"

I pulled myself out of the pavement, "Make me you shark bastard!"

"VOOOOI! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SHITTY BRAT!"

"Bring it on stupid fish!"

"I-Is there something I can help you w-with?"

Everyone fixed their attention on a rather nervous looking old man and I grinned.

"Hey old man. You're the president of this place right?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Well change your uniform it's-"

I growled as Reborn smacked me upside the head again and moved in front of me, "Mr. Kubo, I believe we spoke over the phone this morning about enrolling Tsuki in classes here."

"Ah! Y-Yes you must be R-Reborn-san! Of course! All of the paperwork is filed. Ms. Tsuki may start classes tomorrow morning."

"Reborn…" I growled, barely resisting the urge to drag my fingernails down his back in retaliation.

"She will be here."

"You bastard…" I growled again as Reborn shifted his gaze to me.

"Early and in uniform," and then the bastard smirked.

* * *

"Tssssuuuuukiiii~"

I twitched in irritation at the sound of Lussuria's voice, "Time for school! Oh and look at this ADORABLE skirt! I can't believe you get to wear it!"

_Like hell I am. _I chucked my alarm clock at Luss's head, "Get lost bastard!"

* * *

_Well fuck._

I growled to myself as I stomped down the sidewalk to that stupid school in that stupid uniform.

Reborn had, had Leon change all of my clothes into that hideous thing.

Naturally I had instantly moved for Squalo's closet, but the stupid lizard took care of that too!

So here I was, the daughter of Xanxus and the only available heir to the Vongola in a fucking pink skirt!

I couldn't help but think my father would never have allowed this to happen to begin with, but then again, he had always been willing to do whatever he had to do to be the boss.

Thinking about my father always brought me down, I scowled, hoping to dismiss any thoughts of my old man. It figured that even after he was dead and gone he would still find ways to piss me off.

My gaze slid over to an alleyway where I saw some guy in a hideous uniform being pummeled by some kids in a blue one.

I grinned and veered off course, towards the scuffle.

"Hey you trash! I'm stealing your prey."

The taller one turned to me and laughed, "Yeah right little girl, go home to your momma."

I felt a smirk slide across my face, "I was hoping you would say something like that."

Before either piece of trash could respond they were both in a heap on the ground.

I dusted my hands off confidently and turned to their discarded prey.

"Thank you! Thank you for saving me!"

"Hand it over."

"W-What?!"

"Your uniform; give it to me."

* * *

The thing about having long hair is that it often gets in the way. When you're an elite mafia assassin it's even more of a hassle. As a child I had been kidnapped more than once because of my gender (granted said kidnappers didn't survive the encounter but still); so I had always kept my hair boyishly short, since kidnappers were less likely to kidnap a boy than a 'defenseless' girl.

That being said, I looked even more like a boy in the uniform, which was incredibly baggy in all the right areas.

"Please welcome our new student miss Tsukimora Sanada."

I smirked as my new 'classmates' gawked at my appearance.

"u-um P-Please tell us about yourself Miss? um Mister Sanada?"

I took a step forward, keeping my hands in my pockets, "The name's Sanada. Touch me you die. Talk to me you die. Piss me off you die."

I smirked inwardly as whispers started circulating throughout the room, everyone was properly intimidated –except that red head at the front of the class.

I met his curious gaze with an arrogant scoff, and then stormed over to the desk in the back nearest the window.

The boy there looked up at me, unsure if he should be frightened or if I was joking.

"Move," I half growled.

He scrambled out of the desk, and shot across the room, knocking over a chair or two along the way.

I plopped down into the now vacant chair, leaned it back and kicked my feet up on the desk.

* * *

"S-Sanada-san?"

I lazily slid one eye open to glare at the fidgeting girl at my desk.

"I-I j-Just thought… well y-you s-see… um"

"It's lunch time."

My gaze flickered to the second speaker, the red head from before.

I yawned as he placed a comforting hand on the trembling girl's shoulder and sent her on her way before sliding into the seat in front of me.

I opened both eyes to glare lazily at him.

"It seems you've made quite an impression Sanada-chan."

I twitched, "You gonna get to the point anytime soon trash?"

Something told me this guy had seen his share of fights as well, I was more than eager to test his skills.

He chuckled quietly, causing me to raise an eyebrow, that wasn't what I expected him to do at all.

I let my chair fall forward with a loud 'clack' so I could glare directly into his face, "What the hell's so funny bastard?!"

He continued to chuckle, "Nothing, it's just you remind me of someone."

I took a swing at his head, only to see him duck his head in time to avoid it, he continued to chuckle, so that the whole ordeal seemed to be nothing more than a coincidence.

Of course I knew better, that was a planned out evasive maneuver.

Something told me he was intentionally pushing my buttons, seeing how far I would go in a room full of trash.

I moved to kick the desk at him when and loud 'Smack' averted my attention to the teacher's desk.

I felt my eyes narrow, _he didn't…_

"Mr. Hiroshi has fallen ill, I will be your substitute for the rest of the day, you may call me Nrober Sensei."

I twitched, then fidgeted, then twitched again before slamming my hands on the desk as I shot to my feet, "REBORN YOU BASTARD!"

The last thing I saw was an eraser flying towards my head.


	2. The First Sign of Chaos

"_Get up brat."_

"_Don't tell me what to do old geezer."_

_I didn't flinch as the stream of sky flame flew past my left ear._

"_I said get up you little shit."_

"_And I said make me bastard."_

"Sanada-chan? Can you get up?"

My eyes snapped open to glower at the red head, I shoved him away from me, effectively scattering all my classmates as I rose and stormed out of the class room.

"I'm going home."

"Sit down stupid Tsuki."

I whirled on Reborn with a loud growl, "Don't call me that, bastard."

* * *

Somehow I found myself on the roof, staring out over the winding streets below.

The view did little to ease the fury inside of me.

I was angry, angry at my father for leaving me here to clean up his mess, angry at Tsuna for appointing me the next heir (like that was some sort of apology), angry at Reborn for dragging me away from the Varia mansion for something stupid like education. Most of all I was angry at myself for allowing it all to happen.

"Tsuki."

I didn't bother turning around to face Reborn, the tone of his voice was enough for me to guess what he wanted to ask.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

* * *

The walk home was unusually uneventful, and the silence in this stupid city pissed me off and made me uneasy.

It wasn't until I kicked in the new door of our new house that I felt at ease.

"VOOOOI! YOU DUMB BRAT YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT!"

I stormed passed Squalo without a word.

"Hey sempai I think Tsuki-chan is mad."

"Shut up you stupid frog."

Lussuria shot out of the kitchen, looking like a worried mother bear, he moved to wrap me in his arms, only to have his face meet with my booted foot.

I stormed up the stairs and down the hall to Bel's room, slamming the door as I entered.

I tore off the uniform and tugged on one of Bel's, It would do until I could get to the store and buy new ones.

"Ushishishi, The prince doesn't like other people stealing his stuff."

"Tch, Like I care."

* * *

I stormed out of the new Varia headquarters, a flurry of Bel's knives embedding themselves in every available surface around me.

They were easy enough to dodge, if you had grown up dodging them.

After about a twenty minute walk I found a mall and stomped through the front doors.

* * *

"You're the Vongola's brat."

I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to put down the bags in my hands.

"Fucking trash, I'm not that whiney bastard's anything."

The man landed in front of me, dressed in full mafia battle attire.

I eyed his shoes, which up until that point had been emitting green flames and keeping him afloat.

"Tch… take off your shoes."

He laughed, "You aren't in a position to make demands little boy, look around you."

I smirked, it seemed I was surrounded, "All I see is trash."

"Why you!"

I dodged as a man attacked me from my left, and then the entire group was on me. I pulled out my guns and fired at the ground, a move that shot me up into the air. With a mid-air front flip I landed easily outside the mob of fighting men.

Shifting my bags ever so slightly I smirked at the group, "Like I said, trash," I fired a single shot, big enough to off all of them.

Of course, then I realized everyone along the street had stopped to watch the little exchange, "What the hell are you looking at you shits?!"

They continued on their way, and I continued on mine, at least I would have.

"Sanada-chan."

I stopped, knowing full well who was behind me, "You want to die too bastard?"

"Why were those men after you?" The red head asked.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Who knows?"


End file.
